


"Time Travel" English Lyrics

by Piyopuff



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Professor Layton, Professor Layton and the Unwound/Lost Future, Unwound Future - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Original song lyrics, Poetry, music video, unwound future ending song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyopuff/pseuds/Piyopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanlyrics I wrote for the piano version of the Unwound/Lost Future ending song. </p>
<p>I took a lot of the imagery directly from the Japanese translation and tried my best to keep the feeling the original had. </p>
<p>Also, there's a link inside to the music video I shot/editing/sang way back in 2012!!! (One day I'll remake that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Time Travel" English Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Travel (English Vocal Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165772) by Piyopuff. 



Memory and unknown,  
The past that returns to flowing  
The unchageable future, will always be  
Those days that slip away and  
Return again someday  
And the warmth that always has been,  
Will keep my heart allayed.

Steady, always forward,  
We travel with courage shoreward  
Each breath an assurance we'll return once again.  
A haven, a mystery,  
Time travel will always be,  
The enigma forced between us.  
But there will always be hope.

Smile up to the future,  
Is the only thing to do.  
A time has come to carry on,  
To see what the future brings.  
The darkness shall be gone by the morning and these things will always be in my heart.

Always in my heart

Moving forward to our journey's end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to check out the video! It'd be much appreciated <3


End file.
